


【YT】坠空（十一）

by Ygolden_wings



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygolden_wings/pseuds/Ygolden_wings
Summary: *好了我已经不知道鸽了多久*这篇没啥好说的就不废话了直接开始吧





	1. Chapter 1

金博洋是个心很大的少年，装得下一腔热血，装得下最纯粹的爱，自然也装得下最深的恶意，装得下艰难岁月。

羽生结弦看着屏幕对面的人，突然间什么都不想说，就算双方因此都不发言，他依旧可以保持这样的静默。

金博洋却有点被这样的静默吓到了，开始低头摆弄起毛绒玩具，不再看向羽生。前面刚说出来谈恋爱这样羞耻的话，现在又要他面对带着奇怪微笑的羽生结弦，太考验他的承受力了。

但这次的羽生就是一言不发。

“我输了我输了，我们睡觉，OK？”金博洋坚持了十多分钟，瞥了一眼手机的电量决定投降。

“天天这么晚把我吵醒，还一副正儿八经的样子，就为了让我看你玩毛绒玩具？”羽生的话听不出什么情绪，脸上也带着笑，金博洋却觉得他在生气。

“你快睡吧，晚睡是慢性自杀。”

“睡得正香被吵醒是当场去世。”

“不是，我说你怎么一套一套的………”金博洋丢开玩偶抬头看向羽生，又不知道被什么样的情绪一激，再次移开目光。

“天天不道歉吗？”

“……对不起。”金博洋不想纠缠。

“天天为什么要道歉，”羽生结弦不依不饶地追问，却依旧笑吟吟的，“为什么要在自己情绪糟糕的时候这样应付我，你跟我没话说吗？”

“羽生！”金博洋突然有点气愤，他想说你明明知道我的性格，你知道有些话我们都懂不用说出来，你为什么要逼我，但他没有继续说下去。

他就是这样的性格。

“天天对我生气了，我也对天天生气了，他们说我从不生气，不知道天天是不是也这样。”

“你说完我挂了。”

“天天打过来是想和我说话的吧，调戏完了又要让我说？说我今天去上药了，说我打了什么针，说我腿疼，然后继续把自己的事情好好藏起来，捂到发霉了被我发现后继续逃跑，是这样吗？”

“金博洋你能不能对自己有个清醒的认知？你比我还难哄。”

羽生结弦说完就挂断了视频。

金博洋把被子拉上来蒙住头，有几分愤怒，更多的却是委屈。羽生结弦对谁都是温温柔柔的，好像什么都不在意，什么都能原谅，却偏偏在他这里每次都能看似漫不经心地让他难受。

这时候电话铃响了起来，金博洋看都没看就直接挂断了，但是对方也异常执着，铃声一次又一次响起。

“喂？”金博洋已经打定主意如果不是什么要紧事，他一定大骂对方一顿然后拉入黑名单。

虽然他最后肯定也骂不出口

“您好，请问需要点歌吗？您可以选择日文，英语和中文，不过后两者曲库有限，收费标准是……”

“你可闭嘴吧羽生结弦！！”金博洋终于吼了出来，喊完之后却愣住了。

“对不起……”意识到自己的失态后，金博洋轻声道歉，“不是，我没有在应付你，我……”

“看着我的话天天好像很紧张，这样好一点了吗？”

金博洋从被子里爬出来，但没有说话。

“我不是一定要天天跟我说难过的事，天天可以说点别的啊，像什么今晚月色很美啦，今天吃了什么啦，问一下我什么时候回来之类的，都是可以的呀？”

“羽生结弦你能说这么多的吗？好了我没事了，你赶紧睡觉，明天还有治疗吧？”

“明天治疗在下午哦，天天不跟我说的话我就不睡。”

金博洋彻底没辙了。

“今天晚上不想吃饭，跟教练讨论了一下觉得应该加体力训练。”

“嗯。”

“明天起来想出去逛逛，然后后天开始恢复训练。”

“嗯。”

“你这样我好尴尬啊！”

“天天真的不习惯跟别人说话啊，”羽生结弦在另一边笑起来，“你那天不是和王金泽选手聊得很多吗？”

“不是，这什么时候的事了……你怎么又知道了？还有不要叫他王金泽选手行不行，好别扭！”

“因为天天每次打电话给我都是我说得最多，我不开心了。”

“我以后要在朋友圈发布一个连载，跟人家谈一下羽生结弦选手不为认知的一面，第一章就是他居然是个话唠，还逼自己的恋人也成为话唠！”

“那天天是不想让我说喽？这样的话要点歌吗？”

“哎哟我去大晚上的您可闭嘴吧！”

羽生结弦在对面哧哧地笑起来，但是也没继续坚持唱歌的事。

“天天，我们很弱小的。很多很多事情都能影响我们，一点微不足道的小情绪都可以让我们感受到很大的痛苦。”

“你别一个人承担全部。”

金博洋刚刚平息下去的情绪又开始翻腾，他甚至怀疑羽生结弦就是故意的，故意让他不好受，故意仗着在自己这里的不同地位当一个特别的存在。

“羽生结弦……你什么时候回来？”

“应该不会太久，怎么了？”

“我要打你一顿。”

“日本女孩子这时候会说想我了。”

“对不起，现在跟你处对象的是个东北大汉。”

羽生结弦尝试了几次，实在无法把东北大汉这个词和金博洋的形象重叠在一起。

“好吧，那在我回来之前就把力气用在训练上吧。”

“并不是这样我到时候就会下手轻一点了。”

“那我很期待哈。”

“行了行了这下你可以睡了吧？我是不是证明了我已经又是一个活蹦乱跳的金博洋了？”

“我回来的时候应该就是了，那……天天加油？”

“晚安晚安……今天月色真的很美。”金博洋犹豫了一下还是回应了对方的期望，只是刚说完就迫不及待地挂断了电话。

即使这样，对面低低的笑声还是传到了他的耳朵里。

金博洋感觉自己被一个号称没有任何恋爱经历的理科男套路了。

漫无目的地等待时间来治愈伤痛是不行的，不能一直向后看，因为背后没有明日，金博洋也深知这一点，所以第二天到处乱逛的时候还是不自觉地跑到了冰场，只不过还来不及往冰上蹦就被轰了出去，只能跑到旁边的座位上隔着玻璃看别人训练。

奥瑟在轰走明明带着伤却执着于偷偷溜到冰场的徒弟这件事上比谁都有发言权，反正来一个赶一个，来两个赶一双，没有任何难度加成。

不过这两个的风格倒是完全不同。

一个是开始还客客气气地请求再来一遍，直到再来几遍以后就开始无视他释放生人勿近的冷气；另一个则是一边飞速换鞋一边喊着脚不疼了，就想趁他来不及拉住的时候窜到冰场中央，让他望冰却步。

“就没一个省心的。”

听到教练发言的车俊焕默默变换了滑行轨道，不想引火烧身。

“你往哪儿滑呢？！”

然而生活并不轻易改变对一个人下手的决定。

越是这种时候越想在冰场上，仅仅在旁边看着是没用的，能让我只是站在上面都好，金博洋划拉着玻璃闷闷不乐地想。

“羽生……你以前是怎么跟教练说要上冰的啊？不是不是，是你受伤的时候是怎么说服他的？我没有事！已经不疼了！你快说你快说！”在这方面非常不拿手的金博洋不得不求助于和奥瑟周旋多年，并赢下无数次战斗的羽生结弦。

冰场上终于多了一个矗立在边上一动不动的金博洋。

奥瑟绝望地发现跟他作对的人开始互相交流经验了，可以用他们研究出的套路，拿四分之一吊子都算不上的英语逼他同意上冰了，他都能想象过不了多久就不是站立在冰面上这么简单了。

事实证明他也没想错，毕竟金博洋自己说过，一动不动是王八。

“五次，真的，我就跳五次！”

奥瑟想说你可拉倒吧，羽生结弦的再跳一次后面缺个百字，你跟他一个德性，后面最少也少个十字。

“跳完我就下去，我保证！”

奥瑟决定给他一个机会证明自己并没有被染黑。

金博洋看他点头以后绕了两圈就是一个四周，对着镜子修正了一下动作后又是一个四周，十分钟不到就完成了五次跳跃乖乖到他面前了。

“我明天就加大训练量。”

陈述句。

奥瑟陷入了绝望。

 

即使金博洋一直在说着没事，但他心情的低落羽生结弦并不是感受不到，不好好进食，导致情绪容易波动，他随随便便都能试出金博洋的状态有多差。而自己这边，一方面远在千里管不了那么多，另一方面他也知道，虽然一直说会陪他一直走下去，但是他们身为这个领域的佼佼者，总会有独属于自己的一份孤独，这样的孤独并不是身边没有支持和关心，而是对自己不确定的未来带着的些许茫然，是不是应该这样做，是不是值得去牺牲这么多，自己确信的东西是不是还能支持自己前行，其他人说着还有几年时，他们却在计算只有几年了。

以前他在夜晚离开冰场，随着自己按下开关，本来明亮的地方就那样黯淡下去，他对这片冰面的情感已经不仅仅是热爱可以描述的了，他每次都想说谢谢，谢谢在我最需要证明自己的价值时，最需要把经历的一切都兑换成一块金牌时，你来了。

也谢谢你把博洋带到我身边。

令羽生意外的是，刚刚躺下准备休息时，金博洋给他发来了一条微信，少有的不是惯例的晚安。

“羽生，我和你比起来是不是太懦弱了？明明只是一点小伤，明明只是一次再普通不过的失败跳跃，我却把事情搞成现在这样？”

羽生结弦知道这时候绝对不能打电话过去了，这样的问题不知道金博洋是鼓起了多大的勇气才问出来的，他都能想象白天见谁都软绵绵笑着的小孩是怎样咬着牙打出了这几行字。

他就知道……即使也许某一刻小孩放下了，这么长时间的阴影也不会一下子消散，他又不是没有走过这段路。

“博洋，不用拿这样的痛苦出来比较，我们在不一样的环境里成长，不一样的经历，不一样的性格，并不是我这边是碰撞后又缝针又手术，你只是普通的运动性损伤，你就不比我痛苦，这样的比较没有意义。我不说别的，博洋，如果你不坚强，你走不到今天，而我不坚强，我也走不到今天，你要做的只是坚持自己，在2022年站在领奖台上，拿着金牌看着七十亿人，没人比得上你，这时候我们就可以毫不夸张地说，我们是走过了怎样一条常人无法想象的路到了今天这个境界，虽然这句话我们可能永远也不会说出口。”

金博洋没有继续回复这个话题，羽生结弦收到的下一条微信就是晚安，但他并没有什么失落的心情。金博洋需要自己调整和消化，需要不断完善自己，也需要渐渐找回状态后重拾信心，而这需要等他真正上冰训练后才能完成，他这次没有草率地回复，而是愿意认真面对这个问题后在自己这里找到一些支持，已经是难得的进步了，虽然他依旧非常好奇白天到底发生了什么让小孩有了这样的转变。

好好吃饭。

但是这句话还是得发的，他实在不想等他回去的时候跳过来要打他一顿的小孩又薄个几厘米，然后回哈尔滨过年的时候被裁纸刀一样的冬风一顿伺候变成碎纸片。

跟纸片人谈恋爱是没有前途的。

虽然打了这么多年游戏，羽生宅男依旧得出这样的结论。


	2. 【YT】坠空（十二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *你们知道为什么咕咕咕咕咕咕吗  
> *因为有人要吃乳鸽【打死】

如果把时间回拨到当天下午。

“博洋，你坐那边等一下。”

小徒弟的训练还没结束，奥瑟分不出精力和刚刚跟前辈讨教经验后升级换代的金博洋理论，指了指一边的教练席。

金博洋没有反抗，老老实实地在凳子上坐着，心里不断重播分站赛时候自己的表现，国内赛不远了，新年到来之际他不想再留下一个过于遗憾的结尾。

直到车俊焕终于完成训练坐在他身边换鞋时，他才回神跟小师弟打了个招呼。

“加油。”

他听见小师弟临走前小声跟他说，笑着点了点头。

冰场上终于只剩下他和奥瑟两个人了。

“博洋你……和羽生相处得很好。”奥瑟犹豫了一下，还是只用了get along well 这样的词，不过金博洋很快就明白了他的意思，本以为教练是要讨论技术问题的他一下子紧张起来。

“没有关系……我是说，你们并没有什么出格的表现，”看见金博洋脸色不太好的瞬间奥瑟就急忙解释，“我知道，只是因为……一些原因，这件事你恐怕很难和你的主教练说，但是我觉得我们可以谈谈。”

“我们其实也不太清楚……”金博洋叹了口气，想起前一天晚上的电话，他本以为下定决心就真的可以说出口，结果最后把羽生惹生气了他也没讲出来，最后羽生还得反过来安慰自己。

“如果你们觉得应该继续这样的关系，”奥瑟没有靠近金博洋，但很认真地看着他的眼睛，“就应该避免这些遗憾。”

金博洋没有说话，有些疑惑地回望着在冰场边的奥瑟。

“有些错误无法弥补，比如在你最脆弱最绝望的时候他不在你的身边，”奥瑟摆摆手让想要辩解的金博洋安静，“不要反驳这是无法改变的，因为他不得不在日本治疗，人生中有无数‘不得不’，但是人潜意识里不一定会真正接受这些‘不得不’的理由，感情是很微妙的，不要小看一些琐碎情感可能带来的伤害。”

“就算他不能立刻飞回你身边，你也应该想办法不要把他孤立出你的生活，不管是什么样的方式，博洋，多和他谈谈那些真正困扰你的事。就算最后你还是自己去度过这段最难熬的时间，尽量不要给你心里那个恶魔埋怨他的理由，因为你们都还年轻，还有很长的路要走，以后会有更多无奈的事情，如果真的有无法避免的伤害，留给后面的时间来用这些掰着手指都能数得清的机会。”

在许教练和付教练，甚至自己的母亲那里，金博洋可能都无法听到这些话，毕竟他和羽生的关系，周围人都没什么经验，就算有一些生活的见闻，终究还是隔着一层纱，大家都知道他们会走得艰难，却难以给出确切的指引。

“谢谢您。”金博洋愣了很长时间，一点点消化着刚才听到的每一个字，终于缓缓站起来，郑重地对着奥瑟鞠了一个躬。

冰场的灯光很好，四周的一切都明亮而清晰，唯独正对着他的奥瑟，平淡的表情后面还藏着很多他看不清东西，他不知道，或许奥瑟自己也不一定清楚，为什么今天会有这样的一次谈话。

“会很艰难，但我不想说那是不可能的。”

“我明白。”

奥瑟打量了金博洋一阵，把话题转移到训练上，“羽生刚来时和你一样，就想着跳四周，当时我拦不住他，现在估计也拦不住你，我和许教练也谈过，我们认为就这一小段时间，要不要考虑一下降一点难度，你太紧张了，对自己的期望也太高，不是说期望高不好，但一方面高期望一方面又不够自信的话，即使训练的时候能很好完成，比赛时也很容易崩溃。”

“用羽生的话来说，承认生而为人的弱小。”

可能是前面的一番话让金博洋有所感悟，此时他没有再急着反驳，低头沉默了很长时间。

“我确实很想赢，而且一定要是完美展现自己以后得到完全的胜利，”最终他还是开口了，“但您和许教练的想法也是有道理的，与其说是降低难度，不如说现在我确实还很弱小，还不能把握住我所认为自己能把握的难度。”

“恐怕得让羽生再多等我一下了，弱小的金博洋变强大还需要后退几步。”

突然想到什么好笑的事，金博洋露出了小虎牙，“退几步，再往前跑，或许就能跳过去了。”

 

全国赛结束后就跑出去拍视频的金博洋没有被其他人注意到，急急忙忙给女神们拍了新年的烟火，又给羽生发了相同的一段视频过去。等金博洋回到家时，羽生结弦显然也发现了两个视频完全一样，不满地打了电话过来。

“天天太过分了！”

“不是，倒计时就这么长啊，我还能给你多拍出一朵花是吧？”

“我不！连新年快乐都是一样的！”

“那你这不是还有抱怨的机会嘛，你看人家拿到的都是一样的，还美得不行。”

“你男朋友给你打电话算是什么特权吗？！”

“好好好不算不算，羽生新年快乐，后面的日子也要多多指教啊。”

“天天新年快乐！我爱你！”

金博洋还没来得及脸红就听见对面传来的嘲笑声，随后就是羽生结弦恼羞成怒的抱怨，虽然听不懂他们说了什么，但是肯定是家里人突然进他房间听到了这句尴尬的告白。

“我姐………”局外人出去后羽生结弦小声解释，“有什么好笑的。”

“她说什么了？”金博洋有点好奇。

“说我的表白太土！”

不知道被什么戳中笑点的金博洋也笑得直不起腰，完全不顾羽生结弦在对面的抗议，直到接受视频邀请后看到屏幕上就要扑过来的羽生才收敛了一点。

“你等着，回来别被我抓到！”羽生结弦一脸愤愤不平的表情。

“你搞清楚了，是我先提出要跟你打架的，我去找你还来不及呢，你天总会躲？还有我看见了，我妈的小纸条上写着等你回来要煮牛蹄筋，吃不完你别想离开饭桌。”

“呵，有些人到时候别自己吃不完偷偷往我碗里丢！”

“我那是拆穿你吃不胖的谎言！”

“多吃你那两口白菜是能让我长个五斤还是十斤啊？”

“羽生结弦你大过年还跟我吵架！”发现自己不是对手后金博洋干脆开始耍赖，反正在家里，别人也听不见。

“金天天你再大半夜大喊大叫楼上找下来你就自己去解释。”

看着羽生结弦幸灾乐祸的笑脸，金博洋一边咬牙切齿地跟母亲道歉，一边抓起手边的玩偶就往屏幕上砸。

“我给你能的！”金博洋低声说着，眼神依旧凶狠。

羽生结弦看着屏幕上对自己猛呲牙的金博洋笑出了眼泪，还拼命捂着嘴怕家里人听见太大动静又跑进来掺合一脚。

两个人闹了一阵突然安静下来，金博洋看见羽生的脸突然感觉有些陌生，可能就在他们为自己的梦想拼搏的时候，好长一段时间唯一的交流就是精疲力尽时的一句晚安，再次见到时无论是他们的心理上还是实实在在的形象上，都有些微妙的变化。

“我想你了，真的，”金博洋小声跟他说，“你回来我要好好抱抱你。”

“那你说我回来申请在你那里过夜的可能性是多少？”

“零，你妈会打死你，如果你重生，我妈可以把你剩下的命也全部耗干净。”

“那我回去抱着你就不撒手，直到你要睡觉。”

“然后把你的包往我身上猛挂。”

“关爱伤员人人有责。”

“我也是个伤员好不好？！”

羽生结弦轻声笑了，看着金博洋抱着一个滑稽的大黄脸玩偶在床上滚来滚去，不小心踢到自己搭到一半的小车还一脸心疼地下去查看。

我也想你了。

 

不过两个人再次相见时也没敢立刻执行抱紧对方不放手的“树懒”计划，两位母亲有了前一次的经验禁止两个人在没洗澡之前黏在一起，所以他们只好老老实实打理好自己，又老老实实消灭了属于自己的牛蹄筋后，才被允许单独在房间里相处。

“羽生你躺了一个月有小肚子了！”金博洋抱着抱着发现了什么不得了的事情。

“第一，我没有躺一个月，第二，你的手摸的是我的胃。”

“是吗？”金博洋松开一只手撂起了自己的衣服看，“哦，我好像也有。”

羽生结弦一脸无语地看着毫不自知的小孩一边露着白白净净的腰，一边低头确认胃的位置，不知道该说什么好。

“你别凉着肚子，”看他摸了半天还不把衣服放下来，羽生终于忍不住帮他拉下了衬衫，“有那么稀奇吗？”

“鼓鼓的，像小肚子一样。”

羽生结弦开始怀疑金博洋是不是自己偷偷练五周被俱乐部的镜子给撞傻了。

“最近训练还顺利吗？快半个月没听见你说训练的事了。”

“挺好的，反正全国赛终于稳下来了嘛，就准备这样一点点调整，有人跟我说他们终于知道我这套自由滑是个什么样了，其实自由滑也不是这样，还可以加很多东西的，就是可能要慢一点，”金博洋踢了踢羽生结弦的小腿，“你那边怎么样？”

“怎么说，感觉这次恢复得比去年快，马上要准备上冰了，虽然一直有想象练习但是毕竟想象中没有那么多痛苦吧，上冰肯定还是会疼的，四大洲赶不上的话在日本的比赛果然还是想拿金牌。”

“说好的胜负留给年轻人呢？仙台大骗子！”

“原来在天天眼里我那么老了啊………那我是不是应该滑到下个奥运证明一下自己？”

“即使你滑到了我也不会输的。”金博洋瞪了他一眼，关于这个话题他们其实都不愿意多说，繁华终有落尽时，没人想退出这片赛场，却又不得不退出。

“这么有胜负欲的博洋很少见呢。”羽生结弦看着金博洋眼底一点点新生的火焰，有几分陌生的味道，却又诞生于他熟悉的基底。

能把自己视作生命的花滑交到这样的人手里，已经完全没什么不放心的了。

“以前我觉得不应该简简单单以胜利为自己前进的目标，一个奥运冠军的背后应该有更多复杂和深刻的东西，所以其实我并没有那么的执着于第一这个位置，”金博洋犹豫了一下继续说，“但实际上想太多反而不利于自己集中精力去做一件事，所以可以说我现在有点后悔，也许只要我再对胜利执着一点，而不是仅仅满足于‘做好自己’这类要求的话，我可能会在离你更近的位置上。羽生你并不是只看得到胜利，而真的是一个很认真也很勇敢的人。”

完全没有想到会在金博洋这里听到这样评价的羽生结弦一时之间不知道该做什么反应，鼓励和赞美他听很多人说过，他从不缺少认可，但金博洋的认可总有几分特别的色彩。

“天天你……像变了一个人。”

“你跟我妈都这么说，我妈还说了不止一次，”金博洋有些不甘心地抱怨，“不是说每天要做两件不想做的事才能成长吗？我现在每天吃蔬菜，尽量多跟你们说话，你们就怀疑我人格分裂？”

“绝对没有，我的天天只有一个！”

“敢情在你这个高材生眼里人格分裂是分身术。”

两位母亲聊完天到房间里找人时，两个人已经抱成一团睡得昏天黑地了，没有盖被子也没关灯，但是明显一副谁都别想把他们叫醒的架势。

于是她们在备忘录里加了一条。

除了吃饭洗澡，最好让回来的那个先睡一觉再见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……我终于给它搞出来了，马上要开学了真是太不容易了【瘫】大家都是情人节更，新年更，而我完全是瞎鸡儿更，本来这篇我想二十岁生日那天放的，然而我写不出来，卡得要死要活的，真心觉得这篇文完结的时候就是我的cp拥有爱情而我拥有金钱了x话不多说，我对你们是真爱(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)请相信我

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来想着假期我怎么也能周更……但是家里有人手术，真的是没法实现了，所以才拖了这么长时间TUT好像最近本来就没什么粮，真的很抱歉。这个长篇完全就是我一门心思想写，没有考虑读者啥的，所以它从曾经的两颗小心心走到今天我已经心满意足了，原谅我还是想写完它，虽然它好像真的……不是写给人家看的文otz因为感觉我的脑回路就很奇怪【扶额】然后也不擅长这样的长篇，但是以防万一有人愿意看我还是发吧，无论如何感谢观看！笔芯ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
